


Three Sentence Sheith Prompt Fills

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Curtis/Shiro, Weddings, three sentence ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: A collection of Sheith drabbles written for the three sentence ficathon.





	Three Sentence Sheith Prompt Fills

**Prompt: Desert**

It's not most people's first place for a wedding, but it is actually Shiro who suggests the desert, in that sweet moments after the post-Proposal celebratory sex has left them tired, sore, and clinging to one another sleepily.

Keith, impossibly, loves Shiro a little more than he did before at the suggestion, and rubs the ring Shiro has placed on his finger.

"Do you think Hunk can get the icing on the cake to match the sunset?" he whispers, and the answer of course is yes - and it matches the red and black in suits of the grooms as well.

* * *

**Prompt: Trapped Together**

In four hours, the oxygen will run out; they will likely be saved (Pidge is a genius, and the rest of their team is so stubbornly brave) but, just in case they aren't....

"Keith, I never got around to telling you - the time never seemed right - but I want you to know... I love you too." Shiro says, taking up valuable oxygen in order to utter something even more important.

Kissing takes up even more oxygen that they might not have, but ... even if this wasn't potentially the end of the line, Shiro would not be able to deny Keith.

* * *

**prompt: when have I ever taken unnecessary risks?**

"You aren't taking too many unnecessary risks, are you?" 

It's a joke, when Shiro asks; his grey eyes are full of mirth as he squeezes Keith's shoulder, as if it hasn't been years since Keith has been in the same room, as if no time has passed at all.

Keith smiles back, in a house that Shiro shares with his husband, thinks of all the times he tried and failed to ask Shiro if he remembered how much Keith loves him, and says the only thing he can in order to be truthful: "Not nearly as many as I should."

* * *

**prompt: I shouldn’t love you but I do**

Shiro lies awake and watches Keith sleep, thinking of the day's events and how easily Keith had commanded everyone's attention; they knew what Shiro had known long ago, and that is that Keith is an incredibly easy person to love and want in your life.

Shiro knows that it is utter selfishness to hold on to someone who could easily be loved by anyone in the entire galaxy, many of whom would be the kind of amazing that Keith deserves - in ways Shiro is not. 

But his selfishness is not a personality flaw that Shiro plans on fixing anytime soon.


End file.
